


scars

by leovaldez



Series: the romans be vibin [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fake Excerpts, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Roman Prequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: jason asks if the other two in the roman trio have scars too
Relationships: Jason Grace & Octavian & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: the romans be vibin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810354
Kudos: 19





	scars

**Author's Note:**

> this mentally takes place in my book 2 version of the roman prequels, but like, who cares

“Where is your scar from?” Reyna brushed his lip. 

“I don’t remember,” Jason told her. “It happened when I was a kid. Do you have any scars?”

Reyna’s eyes flickered between Octavian and Jason, eyebrows knotted together, lips dipping into a frown, thinking and deciding. “A few,” She murmured. 

“Not all scars are visible, Jason.” Octavian’s low voice surprised him. His usual scowl was replaced with a foreign wide-eyed openness. Jason always forgot that Octavian wasn’t that much older than him. He was still fourteen, the way Reyna and he were still thirteen, still young and still vulnerable. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jason asked. He glanced between his quest mates. “Either of you.”

The moment had passed and Reyna set her jaw, while Octavian’s face hardened. He got up, sucking his teeth and looking away. “We should keep walking. A god’s not going to die by himself.”


End file.
